


going caveman

by hey_you_with_the_face



Series: Kinky MCU Bingo 2018 [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: "Alpha" Steve Rogers, "Omega" Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Light Bondage, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Riding, Sort Of, Ties, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Someone gets a bit possessive after a work party and someone elsereallylikes it....





	going caveman

**Author's Note:**

> This is is folks, the fic that has been sitting around for weeks and which will give me not one but _two_ instances of bingo!!
> 
> This fills my ever elusive "clothing - ties" square and this one fought me ever single step of the way.

“On the bed. Now.”

Steve blinked, wide eyed and bewildered, with an expression that had to be a comical juxtaposition to the feral one on Bucky’s face; his hands paused on the buttons of his shirt and his mouth went a bit dry. He wasn’t exactly sure what had Bucky’s eyes looking so dark and heated but from the way Bucky tugged purposefully at his tie, he had a feeling he was going to find out real quick.

Bucky stalked forward and pressed a firm hand to Steve’s chest, pushing him back until his knees hit the bed and he was forced down onto his back. The sudden change in position didn’t even register in Steve’s brain because Bucky was looming over him.

“Buck...what--” Steve started to ask right before Bucky pressed a finger to his lips.

“Ah ah ah,” Bucky rumbled, “I think you’ve done enough talking for tonight, _Steve_.” His voice changing to a breathy falsetto on his name.

Oh.

 _That_ was it. Steve gulped, his face feeling hot as he remembered the party.

“Aww, come on,” Steve said, holding his hands up in defense. He _may_ have been whining just a bit but in his defense, Bucky wasn’t exactly being fair. “I had to be polite. I work with those women. I couldn’t just be all, ‘Sorry, have to go. My partner is about to pee a circle around me for talking to you’.”

Bucky snorted and for a minute the heat in his eyes faded to a humorous warmth. “Always so overdramatic,” he said with a chuckle before his eyes snapped to Steve’s again. “And besides, they were flirting and you goddamn know it, Rogers.” 

He poked Steve in the chest to emphasize his point before he leaned down, pressing himself flat against Steve. Steve shivered as Bucky rasped in his ear, “And don’t think I didn’t see those women putting their hands on _my_ alpha.”

Holy fuck. Steve had already been starting to chub up at Bucky’s possessive display, knowing that it was definitely going to lead somewhere amazing. Then of course there was Bucky himself. There was nothing like a fiery Bucky in rumpled dress clothes, bits of hair falling out of the already messy bun he’d put his hair into for the party but adding in their little kink?

Oh boy, was Steve on board for this.

“Come on, you know you’re the only fella for me,” Steve crooned. He reached a hand up towards Bucky’s face. “I would never flirt with anyone else. You’re the only one for me, Bu--”

In a flash, Steve found himself with his hands pinned above his head and Bucky straddling his hips. 

“Shit,” Steve breathed, unable to resist rolling his hips up. Bucky clamped his legs around Steve’s hips and Steve received a chiding glare.

“See, I’m not sure. I think you need a little reminder of whose Alpha you are,” Bucky said. His fingers reached up and began tugging at his already loosened tie. Steve had had a lovely time watching it get looser and looser as his office work party had gone on and now he watched eagerly as Bucky finally pulled it free, exposing the enticing column of his neck. 

Steve was so enthralled by drinking in Bucky’s dishevelled state, he wasn’t aware of Bucky’s equally distractingly nimble fingers wrapping the tie around his wrists until he felt the silky fabric tighten. And, oh...now that was an interesting sensation... 

“There,” Bucky hummed in satisfaction as he sat up, causing Steve to grunt softly when Bucky’s ass settled right in his lap. He ran his hands down over Steve’s arms to his chest, deft fingers making quick work of Steve’s remaining buttons. “Mmm…” Bucky sighed, perfect.”

His hands slid easily over Steve’s skin, being purposefully light to tease him. Steve squirmed as Bucky began to toy with his nipples something he knew Bucky _knew_ was one of his spots but it seemed that Bucky didn’t much care about the fact he was driving Steve insane. Just when Steve was about to beg, the clever fingers on his chest vanished. He blinked his eyes open (not realizing when he’d squeezed them shut in the face of Bucky’s torture) to see Bucky’s smug grin.

A smug grin that was currently slithering its way down towards Steve’s groin.

It was a matter of moments for Steve to lose his pants and his underwear to Bucky’s clever hands. Bucky leaned down and grasped Steve’s cock before arching a brow and very pointedly licking his lips.

And in the second between that salacious look and when Bucky’s lips first wrapped around him, sinfully warm and wet, Steve realized he was really in for it tonight

 

“Bucky, please,” Steve groaned, voice turning to a breathless whine. He tugged at the tie that was keeping him from running his hands all over Bucky’s enticing body. “Please, let me move. Please let me touch.” He paused to moaned courtesy of a particularly dirty roll of Bucky’s hips. “Let me fuck you right. Let me be a good Alpha.”

Steve was gasping for breath. Not so much do to the fact that Bucky now had a firm grip on his the tie binding his hands, pushing them down into his chest but because of how goddamned sexy Bucky looked doin it. It was like he had Steve on a very short leash and planned on keeping him there for a _long_ time. Not that Steve could think of any reason that this arrangement should change.

His breathing situation wasn't helped by the skillful way Bucky was riding him into oblivion.

“Buck,” he tried again, trying to be as convincing as possible but knowing that really, neither of them wanted things to change. “Please...let me move. I wanna fuck you right. Wanna make this good for you. Please.”

Bucky chuckled. It was a dark sound that probably should have made Steve shrink in terror but it only added to the fire under his skin. Bucky looked like some sort of dark deity, sitting almost regally in Steve’s lap, his disheveled hair like a crown and his head held high. Steve wished he had a camera to take a picture.

“I don't know, Steve,” Bucky said, moaning languidly as he continued to move but slowing to a purposefully teasing pace. “I think you need to a reminder. Letting all those women fawn over you even though you know your mine. Letting them feel you up, and they were feeling you up, no one chooses to wear heels that high and just _accidentally_ fall into someone that much.”

Steve winced. Okay, yeah Bucky was right; some of his bolder coworkers, made even more brazen by the alcohol so readily available at such a function, had been making quite a few excuses to grab his biceps. But he couldn't help that his more single coworkers tended to get a bit too friendly at the company parties.

“I mean, I had to sit there and watch those women get their mitts all over you. The only thing that kept me from telling them what for was the fact I know you were going to come home with me. That those women were going to have to watch, jealous as fuck, as I waltzed out of there with you.”

Bucky paused in his quest to fuck Steve's brain out to lean forward. He kissed Steve deeply but far too briefly before sitting back up. His eyes were burning with heat. “Those bitches can find their own goddamned alpha. Because you're my alpha, aren't you Steve?”

Steve, presented with only a scorchingly hot Bucky but alsothe hottest of all their kinks, could only nod obediently. Yes, he was Bucky's alpha and he was so, so happy about that.

“Yes! Yes I'm your alpha,” Steve groaned, shifting his hips as much as he could in an attempt to make Bucky fucking move again. “Always yours Buck, only yours. Let me prove it. Let me fuck you like you deserve, like you need, my omega.”

Bucky's smirk got even more smug and he started moving again. 

“Hmm...I don't think so,” he said in a calm tone, like they were deciding on the paint color for their living room. “I think I'm going to take advantage of this situation. I think tonight I'm going to be calling the shots. I think I want to give you a very good reason to remember why you're my alpha.” 

The hand wrapped around his tie jerked, pulling the tie tighter around his wrists, and somehow this made Steve's cock twitch. Who knew he had a thing for being essentially on a leash.

“Now you're going to lay there and take what I give you. And if you're a good alpha, maybe I'll let you come too.”

Holy shit. Steve moaned and shuddered. Something about the imagery of Bucky using him like a toy just felt so fucking good. Steve couldn't help the buck of his hips and he was rewarded with another jerk of Bucky's hand, reminding him...oh sweet lord...reminding him of the literal and figurative leash Bucky had on him. 

God, nothing had ever felt so good. 

It was a struggle. To lay there and and only watch as Bucky, head thrown back in pleasure, used him like a glorified dildo. Sometimes Bucky would jolt, having obviously hit a nice rhythm for himself, and cry out Steve's name with a few ' _oh alpha_ 's thrown in for good measure. Every twitch of Bucky's hips, every hitch in his breath, every single thing going on right before Steve's eyes had him barrelling that much closer to the edge but he didn't fall over.

He knew he couldn't because Bucky didn't want him to. Because he was going to be a good alpha. But damn was it difficult with Bucky’s porn worthy performance going on right before him.

Suddenly Bucky's languid pace switched over to a more frenzied one, his movements getting jerkier and off kilter. The hand holding the end of Steve's tie tugged a bit harder and Steve gasped at the slight pain.

“Buck,” Steve gasped, noting that the bite from the tie digging into his skin didn’t exactly make him any less hard. “The tie.”

Bucky got the message and dropped his grip on the tie and gripped Steve's shoulder instead, using it to leverage himself back on to Steve' cock even harder. And fuck, it was too much, way too much. 

Steve could feel the urge to come clawing at him, demanding to be set free no matter how much he fought. He couldn’t help it; Bucky just looked so goddamn good. All Steve wanted from life in this moment was to thrust up to meet Bucky, to make Bucky’s mouth drop open as he gasped, unable to stop himself as Steve fucked up into him hard. God, Steve wanted it so bad but he had to wait, had to wait for Bucky like a good alpha, had to--

“Come for me,” Bucky’s voice broke through Steve’s heated internal monologue. Bucky had taken himself in hand now and was jerking frantically at his cock while writhing on Steve’s dick. His other hand was fumbling and tugging at the knot on Steve’s wrists, loosening the fabric and making it fall away “Wanna come with you filling me up, feel you inside. F-fucking come for me like a good alpha.”

The words were barely past Bucky’s lips before Steve’s newly freed hands, tie still hung on one wrist, darted out to grip Bucky’s hips tight. His own hips pistoned up a half a dozen times before heat in his groin crested and his body tensed as he finally, finally came with a low groan. Bucky had stopped moving his hips in favor of jerking himself off. By the time Steve had flopped bonelessly against the mattress, Bucky went rigid and came with a choked noise, hot come dripping down from his fingers onto Steve’s chest.

After a minute of panting tiredly, Bucky collapsed on top of him, making a mess between them that Steve, brain dead as he was, resolved to worry about later.

“Holy mother of fuck,” Bucky panted into Steve’s sweat slick skin. “Just when I think this ABO bullshit can't get any fucking hotter, that happened.”

Steve chuckled quietly and nodded. His hands, having been out of play for so long, were tracing over Bucky’s back mindlessly and Steve couldn’t find it in himself to stop.

“I can't argue there,” Steve said. “That is definitely in the top ten of our hottest moments right there.”

There was a moment of quiet before Bucky smacked him lightly in the arm. “And why didn't you tell me you had a thing for tied up? I never knew you were into that you kinky little fuck.”

Steve found it surprising that, after all that, he could still blush. He felt his face get hot as Bucky stared at him and he shrugged. “I didn't know I had a thing for being tied up either, at least not until tonight. But yeah, that was pretty hot, just maybe next time we should be a bit smarter about it.”

He was definitely going to have marks on his wrist and now that they weren’t in the heat of the moment, Steve knew he was lucky they didn’t accidentally cut off his circulation. That was a rookie mistake and he knew it.

Bucky scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Well, yeah of course,” he said through a yawn before resting his cheek on Steve’s chest again. “What do you take me for?” There was a few beats of silence before Bucky heaved a big sigh and rolled off him. He rummaged in the bedside table for a minute before pulling out the wet wipes. Bucky wiped himself down quickly before turning to Steve and tossing a wipe at him.

“Clean yourself up,” Bucky ordered before turning towards the bathroom. “I don’t know how the hell we managed to keep the blanket clean during all that but we aren’t going to mess it up now.” 

Steve, feeling extra tired, groaned but did as he was told. He didn't feel like sleeping in come crusted sheets either. His arms were just having a hard time cooperating but eventually he succeeded. Water ran in the bathroom as he did only to shut off when Bucky re-emerged to crawl into bed. Bucky shimmed the blankets over them and scooched so he was plastered to Steve's side. Steve used the last of his mental power to maneuver so his arm was over Bucky.

Once Bucky was settled, Steve couldn’t help but grin and ask, “feel better now?”

Bucky grumbled again. “I guess so, but those coworkers of yours need to learn to keep their damn hands to themselves. Even I don't feel you up in public that much and I’m allowed to do that.”

Chuckling, Steve wrapped both arms firmly around Bucky who made an indignant squeaking noise at the pressure. “Okay first of all, that is a damn lie. My ass seems to recall a certain someone slapping it literally five seconds before we went into the party and my ass also recalls being cupped at least half a dozen times on the dance floor.”

Bucky made an huffing sound of objection but Steve cut him off.

“And besides, you know that I have absolutely no interest in my coworkers. I'm always going to come home to you so why get upset when they get a little over friendly?”

There was silence as Bucky seemed to think about his answer before he came back with, “because it makes for some fantastic sex when we get home?”

Okay, well technically he did have a point there. That had been pretty damn hot...but that wasn’t the point of this conversation.

“We don't need for you to go into a jealous spiral for that Buck. If you want to hold me down and show me who's boss, I absolutely have no problem with that, so consider this my blanket permission to do so,” Steve replied. And he wasn’t kidding. He was completely game to do that again as soon as possible.

“Maybe not,” Bucky conceded grudgingly. He then poked Steve in the chest, squinting at him. “But I still don't like seeing those vultures hanging off you so I can’t guarantee that I won’t get pissed off but I’ll try to be less of a caveman.”

Steve laughed again and kissed the top of Bucky's head. “Well, you can be a caveman, just not until we get home,” he said. He snuggled his cheek against Bucky’s hair. “Now, go to sleep. Someone tired me the hell out.”

“Okay, alpha,” Bucky sighed. His voice was soft and muzzy. Steve figured he must already be half asleep and was completely set on joining him. “G’night.”

“Good night, omega.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to mark this bingo series as complete but there's one more square I wanted to do a picture and a blurb for (if I can swing it before the dead line) so there might be one more addition before all is done.
> 
> I wanted to thank everyone who's commented/kudos-ed on this series. This was my first MCU kink bingo and I'm really thankful for the support from you all for the squares I filled. You guys are the best! :D
> 
> Oh and a big thank you to Places for the prompt of Bucky from this 'verse topping from the bottom! :)


End file.
